This type of fluid dispenser is often used as a sample with a small quantity of fluid stored in the reservoir. The dispenser generally presents a configuration that is relatively flat or plane so that it extends mainly in a plane. The two flexible sheets of the pouch are spaced apart a little, usually by a distance that corresponds to the thickness of the stopper-and-dispenser member.
Particularly when it is used as a sample, the dispenser is opened in such a manner as to uncover the dispenser orifice. Then, the user squeezes manually on the reservoir so as to force the fluid through the outlet channel so as to be collected at the dispenser orifice. Usually, this type of dispenser is a single-use dispenser, with the user throwing the dispenser away after emptying the reservoir.
In the prior art, dispensers already exist having a dispenser orifice that is closed by a closure element that may be made by an extension of the two flexible sheets. Alternatively, a small pull-off tab may be provided that initially covers the dispenser orifice. However, as a result of it being a dispenser that is nearly always used once only, that type of dispenser is rarely provided with a repositionable closure member.